Mario & Sonic AllStars Adventure
by mastercheif4431
Summary: When a strange and diabolical force combines the worlds of Mario and Sonic, the two heroes must work together to solve the worldly crisis.


Mario & Sonic All Stars Adventure.

**One day, in the peaceful world known to its inhabitants as the Mushroom Kingdom, two familiar plumbers were taking a stroll down the bricked path to meet Princess Peach, the kind and selfless ruler of the kingdom, in the middle of Mushroom Valley to have a picnic celebration for the final defeat of Bowser: the evil, greedy, and selfish king of the Koopas. Soon the two plumber brothers finally made it to the middle of Mushroom Valley. The red brother, Mario, was the first to notice that no one was here. **

"**Hey, were's Peach and the other toads, they told us to be here in the middle of Mushroom Valley?" **

**The green brother, Luigi, didn't hear him; he was in a state of shock, as if he had seen a ghost. **

"**M…M…Maybe she was sucked into t…t…Th…THAT!" **

**Mario looked up. He saw a gigantic wall made of some kind of dark blue and purple energy. It was about 20 feet high, 40 centimeters wide, and 100 miles long. Mario looked at it in confusion, but then got distracted by something else. **

"**Luigi look, someone, or something, is coming out to us!" **

**He was right, for in the wall was a strange silhouette that looked like it was running. Then the mysterious figure finally stepped out of the energy wall. It was something no one in the Mushroom Kingdom had ever seen before…a blue hedgehog with three rows of spikes on his head, green eyes, red Hi-tops with gold buckles, and plain, white gloves. **

**The hedgehog walked forward to them, smiling. "Hey there, how's it going?" the creature asked in a polite, but laid back attitude. **

**Before Mario could answer, Luigi got scared and hid behind him. "Please, don't eat me, take Mario, he's a bit juicier than I am!" Mario took a deep, annoyed sigh, "Thanks for the support bro. Who are you?" The hedgehog put his hand on his hip and chuckled. **

"**I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, and the fastest thing alive." **

**To explain this, he ran around in circles, going faster and faster till he was not much but a blue blur. Soon Mario and Luigi were ten feet off the ground. Sonic then stopped running, making the tornado of wind disappear. Mario landed safely on his feet, while Luigi (cursed with extremely bad luck) fell face first into the dirt. **

**It took him a while to get his nose unstuck. **

"**Well, that IS fast!" Mario helped Luigi up on his feet. **

"**I'm Mario, and this is Luigi. Let me ask you something Sonic, did you make this wall?" **

**Sonic frowned. "No, I was going to ask you the same question." **

**All three of them were thinking about what made the mysterious wall of energy. Their thought bubbles popped when suddenly, a huge shadow fell across the whole valley. **

"**Hey, who turned off the sunshine?" asked Luigi. His question was answered when a giant flying pirate ship runed by propellers came into view. **

"**Whoa, what is that?" asked Sonic, pointing at the flying boat. "That's one of Bowsers airships!" yelled Mario. Sonic got confused "Huh, what's a Bowser?" His question was answered when a huge object fell from the airship right in front of him. The dust cloud faded away, revealing a giant green and yellow turtle with red hair, horns, stubby spikes on his shell, and studded bands on his wrists and neck. **

"**I'M Bowser!" he said in a deep, monster like tone. **

"**Bowser?" Mario said in shock "but I finally defeated you, I saw you burn in the lava pits!" **

**Bowser chuckled. "There's more than ONE way to skin King Koopa, lava's not one of them." **

"**Well, we'll beat you again" said Luigi, trying to be brave "because there's three of us, and only one of you!" **

**Bowser once again chuckled as Koopas, Goomba, ParaGoombas, ParaKoopas, and Dry Bones surrounded the three. All seamed lost until a long, snake like robot dragon came out of nowhere in front of them. **

"**Fracktail!" yelled the two brothers with joy. **

"**Quickly, get in the pipe, I'll hold them off!" Before the three could answer, a green pipe came out of the ground behind them. **

"**Come on, jump in!" yelled Mario. Mario jumped in first, then Luigi, then Sonic, and the pipe quickly vanished. **

**Mario, Luigi, and Sonic slid down a large slide into some strange, underground laboratory of some sort. Sitting on a steel chair was an old man in a lab coat, with a large nose, gray hair, and glasses. **

"**Why, hello there Mario brothers, and guest." said the old man. **

"**Professor E. Gad, what are you doing down here?" Mario said in confusion. E. Gad just lowered his chair and stumbled out of it. **

"**Why, this is my lab of course. Did you think I did my inventions on the road?" **

**Sonic gave a confused look. "Ok, who the heck is THIS guy?" Mario then put a hand on E. Gads back. "Sonic, this is Professor E. Gad; he helped Luigi get me out of a haunted mansion." Sonic then got his smile back on. "Oh ok, so he's a good guy, perfect." **

**After long hours of talking, introducing, and invention revealing, E. Gad then told the explanation of the mysterious wall of energy. **

"**The wall is actually a connected link; someone actually had the power to combine our world with Sonics, making it one BIG planet." **

**Mario and Sonic gave E. Gad a surprised look, while Luigi just let his jaw drop. **

"**So you're saying that both our worlds are combined…and some bad guy did al this; but why?" E. Gad just shrugged and said, "Must be for some kind of diabolical scheme, and if it's THIS big, it's not good." Luigi at the thought of all that just fainted, with Mario giving him an annoyed sigh. Sonic stepped up and said "Well, sounds like MY kind of mission, I'll take the journey!" Mario stepped up too. "I'll come too." **

**Luigi didn't want to come, he started to sneak away from it all, but Mario called out "You too Luigi!" **

"**Good, with all three of you working together, we can find out what's going on THREE times as fast." **

**E. Gad was jumping for joy. **

"**Well, we better get going before this gets worse" Sonic announced. **

**They then started to walk out of the lab when E. Gad called out **

"**Oh wait Mario, I have something for you!" **

**Mario turned his head. **

"**Here, these might come in handy." **

**E. Gad gave Mario a pair of brown shoes that looked liked Mario's pair. **

"**They are a special pair of shoes; they allow you to run as fast as Sonic, just so you don't get left behind." **

**Mario quickly put on the shoes and all three of them zoomed out of the lab (except for Luigi, who was being carried by Mario and getting a mouthful of dirt). At the corner of his eye, Sonic caught a glimpse of a horrifying scene; an orange fox with two tails, half-red, half-white shoes, light blue eyes, and metal bands around his wrists being attacked by Hammer Bros (Koopas that throw hammers). **

"**Tails, don't worry, I'll get you out!" **

**Sonic went into action as he started using his powerful homing attack on the Koopas throwing hammers. Tails breathed in relief. "Thanks Sonic, those are the craziest turtles I've ever met." Sonic gave him a smile and knuckle bumped him. **

"**Hey, no problem, happy to help. Oh, I forgot, these are my new friends, Mario and Luigi." **

**Tails walked up to them, "Pleasure to meet you two." Tails shook both their hands and told them his name. "So where are you guys going anyway?" **

"**We're going to see who's responsible for the planets combining" Luigi informed him. **

**Tails looked excited. "Wow, can I join?" Sonic spoke up. "Well, at this rate, we're going to need those two tails of yours." Sonic and Tails high- fived each other. Soon the four companions began they're journey to figure out the answer to this mysterious happening. **

**Meanwhile, at Bowsers castle, Bowser and Kemick (a magic Koopa) were talking about battle strategies. **

"**So, are the Chain-Chomps at the north side of the Mushroom Kingdom?" Bowser asked. **

**Kemick looked up to him "Yes lord Bowser, all fifteen of them." **

"**The Buzzy Beetles too?" **

"**Absolutely." **

"**The ParaGoombas, Piranha Plants, and Fire Bros.?" **

"**Of course King Koopa, everything is set for Mario and Sonics arrival." **

**Bowser put on a confident smile. **

"**Good work, everything is going according to plan, and it wouldn't have been true without YOUR help." **

**At the corner stood a silhouetted figure smiling a wicked smile. **

"**Oh Bowser, you are TOO kind." **

**Meanwhile, Mario, Sonic, Luigi, and Tails were continuing their journey in a deep jungle covered in vines, moss, and insects. **

"**Ow, Ouch, stupid bugs" Luigi complained. **

**Mario looked angry. "Luigi, we're on a quest to save the world, and all you can think about are the insects?" **

"**Well, they're REALLY annoying!" **

**Tails was starring at all the plant life with interest. "Wow, this place is so beautiful, no wonder Bowser wants it so bad." **

**Sonic then put his hands behind his head. "Yeah it's great, but very weird too. I mean, what kind of turtle has a dead eye against a plumber?" Suddenly, Sonics ear twitched and Sonic got wide eyed. **

"**Something's coming, hit the deck!" **

**As soon as they ducked, a huge black ball with sharp teeth named Chain-Chomp went right over the heroes' heads. Then all-around the four Fire Bros., Buzzy Beetles, Piranha Plants, ParaGoombas, and Koopa Troopas surrounded them, making a huge circle. **

**Mario gave commands "Sonic, Tails, you take the left, Luigi and I will take the right." **

**Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Tails got to fighting right away. Mario used his big hammer, Luigi had a Tonooki suit, Sonic used a spin dash, and Tails attacked with his twin tails. Soon, every enemy was knocked out cold. "All right, we did it" Tails announced. They high-fived each other until a big THOOM went behind them. **

**A huge crocodile with a long, narrow snout, crooked eyes, and was wearing a crown and a cape was standing before them. His name was King . "What's this, more intruders in MY territory?" **

**Luigis' jaw dropped. **

"**We're doomed." **

**King K. Rool was just a bout to stomp on them, but then a brown fist came out of nowhere and hit him into submission. **

"**Ouuuuch!" he said as his head landed on a rock. **

**Then a giant ape with brown hair wearing a red tie with the initials DK on it did a pose in front of Rool. **

"**Donkey Kong" Mario shouted "what are YOU doing here?" **

**Donkey Kong moved his finger at them and ran off. **

**Sonic suggested "I think he wants us to follow him." **

**Meanwhile, inside Bowsers Castle, the King of Koopas was talking with the mysterious figure in a big, metal room. **

"**Well, plan A failed, so let's go to plan B". The figure said "Are you SURE this is going to work?" **

**Bowser stared and grinned "Trust me, I know this will work." **

**Bowser pushed a blue button. The dock floor opened and a huge, silhouetted giant arose from the hanger. **

**The man smiled a wicked smile, "Ok, plan B is ready for launch." **

**Donkey Kong led the four to the edge of the jungle and at a huge city lined with skyscrapers. **

"**All right, Station Square!" **

**They waved goodbye to DK and walked into the city. **

**Mario looked at the city left to right very quickly "Wow Sonic, this place is GINORMOUS." **

"**What can I say, it's pretty big." **

**But then, a black streak zoomed past Sonic left to right. Finally, Sonic did a big kick and crossed legs with a black hedgehog with red and black rocket shoes, red stripes on his quills, arms, and legs, and gold rings on his wrists and ankles. **

"**Whoa Shadow, chill out." **

**Shadow put his leg down. "Sorry, I thought you were the faker I was chasing around all day." **

**Sonic looked interested in what Shadow said. **

"**Wait, what faker?" **

**Suddenly a blue robot with red eyes came out from the sky. The robots name was Metal Sonic. **

"**Target acquired Sonic and Shadow in sight." **

**Metal shot a laser from his arm at the two hedgehogs. Using both there speeds; Sonic and Shadow dodged every shot with ease. **

"**I got this" Sonic said as he used his homing attack on Metal, who only blocked the attack with an energy field. **

"**CHAOS SPEAR!" yelled Shadow when he shot an arrow of yellow energy at Metal. Again, Metal used an energy shield. **

"**It's no use, my design is flawless." **

**Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Tails, and Shadow started running up a tall tower (well, Mario and Luigi used a cape feather and flew up) with Metal Sonic chasing them. **

**Metal blasted like a fire work, shooting lasers left to right "There's nowhere to run, heroes!" **

**When they were up at the top of the skyscraper, Metal was in the air and was charging his powerful move…his Chest Laser. This gave Shadow enough time to shoot a chaos spear at Metal. It got lodged in his chest and sparks started flying. **

"**NO, this can't be, I'm the ultimate life form." **

**Metal Sonic then exploded. **

**Metals head landed in front of the five heroes. Then Shadow put his foot on Metals head and crushed it. **

**Shadow looked upon the remains "No, I am." **

**The five then walked out of Station Square and into the Mushroom Kingdom city market, where Toads were buying groceries from every corner. **

"**I don't get it. How did Bowser get his hands on Metal Sonic?" **

**Mario made a suggestion. "Maybe someone is helping him." **

**Everyone looked at each other. **

"**But only one person knows how to make a sonic robot, and that man is…" **

**Shadow was stopped when a huge shadow spread across the market. Toads were running in terror and hiding behind the stands. Up in the sky were THOUSANDS of airships with hi-tech weaponry and had Bowsers insignia on them. **

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luigi screamed the loudest he ever did. **

**Mario, Sonic, Tails, and Shadow were stunned by the mass numbers of them and ran to the castle, leaving Luigi behind. **

**Shadow then yelled "What are we doing, where are we going?" **

**Mario gave him a smile. **

"**We need a ride up there, don't we?" **

**Mario opened a hanger door and inside was a yellow bi-plane equipped with machine guns. "E. Gad designed this plane for air battles, now it comes in handy." **

**Soon, a door opened on the castle roof, and the plane took off for the ships. **

"**So, which ship should we enter first?" Sonic said jokingly. Then, the ships started firing at the yellow bi-plane. **

**One bullet took out the right wing and it started smoking. "Oh no, we need a place to land" Mario pointed out. **

"**Over there." Shadow pointed to an airship five times bigger than the other. The four landed on the hanger and got off…only to see an army of armored Koopas with Bobombs. A gigantic war got under way, Mario used a steel hat that covered his body with metal and charged at the Koopa army. Sonic ran around in a tornado, sending the Koopa soldiers into the air. Shadow used chaos control and teleported left to right, knocking out lots of Koopas into submission. Tails brought out a portable popgun that shot five orbs of energy a shot. Even though they fought hard, they were suddenly out numbered by Koopa soldiers. One shot a net gun and then energy nets caught the four heroes under them. **

**A platform lowered and Bowser appeared with an evil smile. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, it's sad to see heroes fall like this." **

**Mario got REAL mad "All right Bowser, tell us who you're working for!" **

"**He's not working with ANYBODY." A familiar voice shot out from the balcony. The figure stepped into the light which revealed a man with glasses, a red jacket with yellow cuffs, white gloves, an orange mustache, and an evil grin. **

"**DOCTOR EGGMAN?" **

**Meanwhile, down on the ground, Luigi was getting worried. **

"**What do I do, WHAT DO I DO, Mario could be killed up there." **

**Suddenly, a red robot dragon came in front of Luigi with Professor E. Gad on his back. **

"**Hop on Luigi, they need backup!" **

**Sonic was outraged by the surprise. "So you were the one that combined the planets and gave mass weaponry to Bowser, why?" **

**Eggman started to explain. "It's quite simple really. Further research told me that the chaos emeralds not only hold a great amount of power, but when used right can allow the user to travel to other worlds. I traveled to Mario's world to make a deal to Bowser. We started making plans for your arrival and also a little gift for BOTH of you…BEHOLD!" **

**The wall behind Eggman slowly opened, revealing a giant robot that looks like Bowser except it was red and gold. The arms had blaster canons attached to them and a flame thrower in the mouth. **

**Sonic and Mario looked at it in horror. **

"**Beautiful isn't it? I call it the Egg Koopa!" Bowser and Eggman got inside the Egg Koopa and got ready to blast off. Eggman waved at them "Sayonara, Sonic, and goodbye Mario!" The Egg Koopa activated its rocket feet and flew away form the airship. **

**Mario put his head up "Sonic, we got to get out of this net!" **

**Sonic tried to cut the net "Yeah, but how?" **

**Suddenly, they heard a roar from outside. Fracktail came bursting in, freighting the soldiers with a slam of its tail. **

**Luigi looked happy "Mario, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, you're all OK!" **

**Mario tried to smile "Yep, thanks for the rescue bro." **

**E. Gad came from behind Luigi. "Hey, I helped too." Luigi and E. Gad got the energy net off the four heroes and threw it over the edge of the ship. **

"**Mario, is that you?" **

**A woman in a pink dress wearing a gold crown and had blonde hair yelled from a prison cell. "Peach, don't worry, I'll get you out of there." Mario swung his giant hammer at the cell bars, breaking them to bits. "Thanks Mario, Bowser and Eggman kidnapped me and tried to sell me for ransom." **

**Mario looked surprised "Wow, that's low even for Bowser." **

"**But while their backs were turned, I snagged these." Peach dropped the seven chaos emeralds on the floor at Mario's feet. "What are those, rainbow diamonds?" **

**Sonic grabbed them off from the floor. "They're called chaos emeralds, and they're very powerful." **

**Without warning, the emeralds started spinning around Mario and Sonic. Light started bursting from the two and soon the light faded. Mario now had a yellow cape, his shirt was gold along with his hat and shoes, and his overalls were snow white. Sonic was now gold with red eyes. His quills were bent upright like Shadows. **

**These were called Super Mario and Super Sonic. **

"**Huh, Sonic, what happened?" **

**Sonic chuckled "The chaos emeralds, that's what happened." **

**Sonic and Mario shot up like rockets into the skies and zoomed off to destroy the Egg Koopa. **

**Meanwhile, the Egg Koopa was flying left and right trying not to hit there own fleet. **

"**So, even with ALL this weaponry AND the Egg Koopa, we still aren't powerful enough, how is that so, Eggman?" Bowser roared in demand. **

**Eggman became annoyed "Because, Bowser, we need ONE more thing to complete the plan of double world conquest." **

**Bowser went dumfounded "Yes, but what is it?" **

**Eggman put on a grin "There, on Angle Island." **

**Eggman was pointing to an island floating in the sky. On the island was an alter with a giant green diamond shaped emerald that was glowing with power and was the size of a minivan. This emerald was called the Master Emerald. **

"**We need the Master Emerald to fully power the Egg Koopa, after that, we'll be unstoppable!" **

**Suddenly, a huge piece of airship hit the back of the Egg Koopa. The Egg Koopa turned around to see Super Mario and Super Sonic floating in front of them. Bowser and Eggman looked shocked. **

"**WHAT, Bowser, I thought I told you to bring the chaos emeralds!" **

"**You did, Peach must have took them from me when my back was turned!"**

"**Well no matter, even with their super forms they cannot defeat us AND the Egg Koopa!" **

**The Egg Koopa roared a dinosaur like roar. It then shot Bullet Bills (bullets with angry faces on them) on the right arm, and a powerful laser on the left. No matter what the Egg Koopa threw at them, Super Mario and Super Sonic dogged them all with ease. **

"**Mario, I'll take left, you take right!" Super Sonic yelled over the fire from the Egg Koopa. **

**Super Mario brought out his trusty hammer to destroy the robot, but no matter how hard Mario swung, the Egg Koopa didn't even have a dent. Super Sonic tried his super Homing Attack, but that failed too. Every punch, projectile, kick, or weapon they used, the Egg Koopa still stood standing. **

**Eggman laughed **"**HOO HOO HOO, face it Sonic, not even with your powers COMBINED can you beat us!" **

"**There's GOT to be some blue prints somewhere." Tails, Luigi, and E. Gad were looking for a clue on how to defeat the Egg Koopa. Then Luigi tripped on a wrench and landed on a pile of blue paper. Tails turned around and looked at the papers. "All right, great job Luigi you found them!" **

"**Ugg thanks Tails." **

**Meanwhile, Super Mario and Super Sonic landed on the nearest Bowser airship. They got up slowly just as the Egg Koopa came before them. **

"**This is TOO easy." **

**But before the Egg Koopa could slam them into oblivion, Tails in his X-Tornado 1, a red bi-plane with the name SONIC across in yellow, appeared and shouted "Sonic, Mario, it's the chest power core, that's its weak point!" **

**Super Sonic looked up and saw a huge red crystal on its chest, bursting with energy every second. "All right, now we know were to hit." The two heroes then got to work. Super Mario slammed his hammer on it, while Super Sonic hit it with a homing attack. After at least twelve hits, the energy core started to crack and shatter. The Egg Koopa started to shake and tremble. **

"**No, NO, this can't be, our plan was flawless!" **

"**What happens now" Bowser questioned. **

**Suddenly, the Egg Koopa exploded into a million pieces, while Eggman and Bowser shot up into space, like rockets. Soon, the two heroes blew up the other ships, leaving them to rubble. Tails landed his Tornado on the ground, right next to Mario and Sonic who were reverting to their normal forms. Everyone high-fived each other in pride. "Well Mario, you fought good out there, you're more of a hero than I thought." **

"**Thanks Sonic, you too." Mario said to Sonic as they knuckle bumped each other. **

**Later, Princess Peach, the Toads, and everyone else was celebrating the defeat of BOTH Bowser and Eggman. Donkey Kong made banana cream pie, E. Gad brought over a mobile lightshow, and Tails made chili dogs, which of course, Sonic HAD to have one. **

**Sonic took a bite out of his chili dog "Well, I'd have to say, without the turtles, walking mushrooms, and Bowser, this place is pretty neat." **

**Mario smiled. "Thanks, but I want to know what YOUR place looks like." **

"**There's our ride" said Tails pointing to a portal that led to Green Hill Zone. Mario and Sonic looked at each other. "Race ya to the portal." **

"**You're on" yelled Mario as both of them ran towards the portal at the blink of an eye. **

**Meanwhile in space, Eggman and Bowser were arguing about their defeat. **

"**I still can't believe you for got the chaos emeralds you stupid turtle!" **

"**Hey, you were the one who wouldn't give me time to get them Baldy Mcnosehair!" **

**Eggman's face turned red "Hey, that's offensive!" **

**Bowser looked at the planet "Can we just stop butting heads together and find a way back down!" **

**Just then, a meteor appeared and knocked them down into the planets gravitational pull and, thanks to the trees, landed safely in the jungle below. **

"**Man, where are we" asked Bowser as he rubbed his head. **

**Then out of nowhere, Donkey Kong appeared and put on a really angry mood. **

**Eggman trembled, "Nice monkey…*gulp*." **

**Then Donkey Kong knocked them back into space. **

**The End. **

**Just to let you know, all characters are trademarked and copyrighted by Nintendo and Sega. I did not create any one in this story except for the Egg Koopa. I hoped you enjoyed the story anyway. Thank you.**


End file.
